User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"Wait, what?" Clare asked. "Our father gave that necklace to our mother the night he told her he loved her." Jacob explained. The necklace suddenly felt like a leaden weight around her neck. She didn't know if she should take it off or not. "Well, why do I have it then?" Clare asked. "Dad gave to Eli a while back. Eli was having some troubles coping with Mom's death, so Dad thought that might make him feel better." Jacob replied. "Oh." Clare said simply. "Wait, why didn't he ever give it to Julia?" Clare asked, confused. "Because he loves you." Jacob said simply. "Don't get me wrong" He hurried to continue "He loved her too, but he knew the liklihood of them making it out of high school was slim. He told me he wasn't giving that necklace to anyone unless he was sure about them. And apparently, he's sure about you." He finished. Clare smiled, placing a hand over the necklace. Before either of them could say anymore, Eli and Henry came back. "I am so sorry Clare. I didn't mean to be rude." Henry apologized sincerely. "It's okay" Clare said. "I understand." "Jacob tell you?" Eli asked. "Yes." Clare replied. Eli looked at Jacob. "How much did he tell you?" He asked, still looking at Jacob. Clare knew the question wasn't actually directed at her, so she sat silent while Jacob replied. "I only told her where the necklace came from and why she has it." Eli walked over to Clare and took her hand. "Come on, we've gotta talk." Clare got up and followed him out the back door and followed suit as Eli sat on the steps. She sat and waited for him to gather himself for whatever he was planning on telling her. "You remember when I told you I killed Julia?" He asked. "Yea" She replied. "Well, she's not the only one." Eli said softly. Clare sat still, waiting. She knew he hadn't actually killed Julia, but felt responsible anyway. She waited to see who else he thought he'd killed. "My mom died in childbirth. My childbirth." He said, quietly. Clare's heart ached for him. She looked over at him, and saw that his face was calm, but knew he was disturbed by what had happened anyway. "When I got older, I started asking 'Where's Mommy?' so my dad finally told me what happened. After a couple years, I started to blame myself. 'Everyone else has Mommies and I don't. It's all my fault. If i was never born, Mommy would still be here.' At least that's what I had always thought." Eli added. "When my dad noticed I was starting to get more and more depressed, he decided I needed to see a shrink. I was starting to wear all black, and he thought I was getting obsessed with death. Just like everyone thinks now. I don't really know why I did that, it was just how I was dealing with it. But anyway, I saw a shrink for a few years who finally got me to stop thinking it was fault. And then I stopped seeing him. I never changed my image or anything because it's just who I am. And I don't really blame myself anymore, but sometimes I have those days, ya know? Anyway, today is her birthday, and I know you noticed I was acting different" Eli stopped and took a deep, ragged breath. "Well, it was because I had a dream about Julia last week, about how she was back and she hated me and she hurt you. It brought back how I felt after she died, and how much I blame myself. And with Mom's birthday right around the corner, the blame just spread." Eli looked at Clare, "That's what's been going on lately. I just didn't know how to tell you." He finished. Clare looked at the ground between her shoes for a few moments. Finally, she looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you." she said simply. He let out a huge breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He gathered her in his arms holding her close. She squeezed back, trying to put his broken pieces back together. Eli finally let go and looked at her. "Clare, I love you so much." He whispered, and kissed her. The rest of the evening went on uneventful, bar the bread fight between Eli and Jacob, which was quickly ended Henry threatening to add cheesey broccoli to the war. A few hours after dinner, Eli finally took Clare home. Clare was ambushed by hugs on her way out byt Jacob and Henry, who repeatedly reminded her she was welcome over anytime, whether Eli was home or not. As they drove home, Clare couldn't stop smiling. She was glad the night went so well, even if it was a sad occasion. They had had cake after dinner, with ''Happy Birthday Angie ''written across the top. Clare was even introduced to Angie, through pictures. She had been beatiful. Eli had her eyes and her smile. When Clare had commented on this fact, Eli quickly picked up a picture of his mother and stared intently at it. After a few moments he had put the picture down, and kissed Clare deeply, right in front of his family, who commenced to wolf whistle and cheer. Eli stopped in front of Clare's house and kissed her again, slowly and gently, a kiss full of love and protection. "Tonight was great" Clare said, smiling at him after the kiss. "It was. Thank you so much Clare." Eli replied. Clare kissed him one last time and got out of the car. He rolled her side window down and shouted, "I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS!" Clare laughed, and screamed back, "AND I LOVE ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY!" Grinning, she walked up the steps to her house. She turned and watched him as he drove away into the black night. Smiling, she went inside and shut the door behind her. The End Category:Blog posts